Lessons of the Heart
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: A simple gift could be anything at all will make the person appreciate it more. Mai learns this lesson after getting the greatest gift to Joey for Christmas.


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Arashi: I had to do a Christmas fic with one of my favorite pairings since been a while since last wrote it as a one-shot. I hope you guys will enjoy it dearly as I have writing it. A gift to the readers this holiday season…I hope you have a great Christmas and happy holidays. **

**Still don't own Yugioh or would have Jou and Mai together already.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary: A simple gift could be anything at all will make the person appreciate it more. Mai learns this lesson after getting the greatest gift to Joey for Christmas.

* * *

Lessons of the Heart

* * *

Mai stares at the blond man sitting across from her surprise at the answer she receives. "You are serious when you said that right?" She questions her friend wondering if he's ill.

The man gives her a sweet smile getting her heart to pick up speed answering truthfully. "I don't want anything this Christmas when I already have it."

Mai blinks rather confuse by the statement before muttering under her breath not caring if her companion heard her or not. "Joey, you must be sick or something if you are talking like this."

Joey shook his head taking in the woman before him. She wasn't the same either was he after meeting up since the incident with Doom close to five years ago. She wore simple purple blouse with black leggings with her favorite boots on. To the blond she still looks like a goddess that's his own siren among everything in the world. He nearly given up trying to understand her and accept it that she will always be a mystery to him.

He didn't notice the glint in her eyes as his mind strolls down memory lane. She flicks his forehead smirking at the annoyed look in his eyes. She laughs softly glad to see Joey is back from else where. Mai notice he been doing that constantly as of late. She didn't know if it bugs her or not since he's an adult now that can make his own decision.

He gazes at her for a few moments before staring around the Café they been meting already three years. The soft scents of pastries being bake in the kitchens along with fresh coffee being made hourly. The brown tables and booths have small lamps above them. The Employees always friendly and willing to know you as the costumers come through the door. The manager remembers what each costumer likes for their drink and small snack. He took a sip of his drink before gazing at his watch remembering he still has some Christmas shopping to do still.

"Seems like time flies by doesn't it. Mai I got some errands to do still so I'll see you later." the blond tells his companion suddenly. Joey slides out of his seat grabbing his blue jean jacket placing some money down for his and Mai's drinks before she could protest. "I offer to pay this time, alright."

Mai shakes her head watching Joey leave the small café disappearing into the crowd. She gives the manager a smile before leaving herself wondering what to get Joey. She knew her feelings for the man goes beyond friendship but wasn't sure if Joey still have his confuse feelings for her. Mai knew she could always count on Joey being there for her when she needs it. She let out a soft sigh her mind what to give Joey for Christmas. She got everyone else a gift but the blond.

She sits there for a few minutes before leaving to go to the stores to search for something. She knew Joey's tastes in things are different from the time she first met him. The man drives her crazy with his attitude since she can never know if he's being serious or not. Her amethyst eyes took in the town hearing children near by either playing or dueling against the other.

Getting into her car Mai drives to the mall finding the girls waving at her. She could see Shizuka and Anzu smiling at her both have twinkles in their eyes. She stares at them before shaking her head walking past them muttering. "I'm not going to ask."The two girls laugh catching up with the blonde woman filling her in that Joey is with the guys at the other side of the mall. She nods her mind on Joey with several memories appears in her mind. From the very first duel to the game where they help Mokuba save Kaiba Joey shown her several different sides of him that caught her interest. She saw different side to the blond when he was with Mokuba. He cares about the younger boy like a brother along with Shizuka. She knew Kaiba appreciated it greatly when he was in an accident a while back. The brave and kind side of Joey at times gets her heart racing. She knew his eyes were brown with hints of hazel at the iris and glint of gold within their depths.

The soft voice of Anzu woke her from her thoughts. "Mai are you with us?"Mai felt heat rushing in her cheeks not wanting to admit that she was thinking of the blonde puppy. She watches Shizuka smile understandingly not saying a word. She is grateful that Shizuka doesn't mind if Joey and her would date. Her eye gave away of the person of her thoughts as Anzu nods in understanding. The small smile form on the brunette's lips for a few minutes then spoke once more.

"You're in love with him." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Mai blink the bluntness of the statement not quite believing her luck at all. She didn't think she was that obvious but said nothing at all. She didn't bother disagreeing with it at all knowing it's true despite her not ready to admit it. She nods ignoring at the squealing sounds coming from Anzu and Shizuka.

"Mai you should tell him before he's taken." Shizuka urge the older girl.

Mai sighs remember the few incidents of the slight crushes Joey has but help him get through it. Especially the last girlfriend he had over a year ago that he almost married since she's going to have his child but it turn out to be a lie in the end. Mai could feel the old anger and jealously at the woman that toy with his heart. She knew he was hurt after learning of the fake child. She knew he likes kids but not sure if he wanted any of his own some day.

"I know Shizuka but just don't know if I would be able to take the rejection or the possibility of being friends and see him get with someone else." She answers staring at one of the stores. A leather jacket caught her attention what's more of the picture of Red-eyes black dragon on it. She couldn't help be reminded of the blond.

Mai knew the jacket Joey has is his only one since his father destroyed most of his things a while back for no reason at all. A sudden feeling to buy it and see it on Joey makes her heart flutter in joy since it would make a great gift for him. She could see the blond in it that's for sure since he likes jackets at times. Shizuka stares at the jacket in Mai's hand thinking it's a wonderful choice for her older brother. She watches Mai go pay for it quickly as the man the gift is for walks in.

Joey raises a brow seeing his friends and Sister but said nothing. His eyes remain on Mai longer then necessary. His eyes trail to the bag in her hand thinking nothing of it. His smile softens a bit thinking of nothing in particular at all. Telling Shizuka softly for her to hear him since it's for her ears only and rather dealing with a touchy subject for him. "Sis you got to meet mother later on, k?"

Shizuka nods as Joey walks off humming a soft tune under his breath. He hazel eyes remain on him till he's gone from sight. She knew her mother didn't much like her son but trying for her sake same with Joey. Turning to her companions Shizuka tells them kindly. "I got to go before it gets too late. Have a great Christmas you guys!"Mai waves as Anzu sighs softly telling her she has to go also herself. The blonde woman understood clearly before leaving herself. She left the mall heading to her car keeping her purchase close to her. Mai knew its crazy for doing last minute shopping even though the others already got her gift from her expect Joey. Joey is supposed to meet her at her place in the morning.

* * *

-Christmas Morning-

Mai groans hearing the wretched enemy known as the door bell waking her up. His amethyst orbs glaze with sleep as she move from the comfort of her bed. She grabs her light lilac bathrobe over her sleepwear trying to think who it is coming to her door early in the morning. With a growl she mutters an oath under hear breath as the door bell rang one more time. She opens her door glairing whoever it is not expecting Joey to stand on her doorstep holding a gift in his hand.

He gives her a cocky smile ignoring the glare she directed on him. He watch the pale cheeks turn red in embarrassment wondering if he's the only man could do that to her. He leans forward muttering almost softly yet shyly. "Merry Christmas, Mai."He hands her the present getting those amethyst jewels to blink several times in surprise. She moves to one side allowing the man to come in before going to the Christmas tree in her living room grabbing the box with his gift inside. Joey's eyes widen a bit staring at the gift in her hands that's suddenly push into his arms.

"Mai I didn't want anything at all this year!" He said softly shock at the gesture.

Mai shrugs her shoulders answering. "Well I wanted to do it and in a way saying thanks for being there when I need someone."

Joey opens his gift to find the leather jacket with his familiar monster on it. He hugs Mai quickly fighting the urge to kiss her before letting her go as if he's being burnt. Her eyes widen at the sight of a simple necklace with the emblem of a harpie and its feather by her side.

Her eyes glimpse into the man before her seeing love for her before it disappears.

'He's hiding his emotions from me. Why is that for?' she muse hugging Joey tight muttering her thanks not quite believing how beautiful her gift is. It's more meaningful to her since he understands Harpie Lady since it's her favorite card while the feather represents if she flies away but will either come back when she's ready or will not.

Mai smiles touching the necklace tenderly before gazing at Joey with hints of tears in her eyes. She asks softly not wanting to ruin the sudden spell that comes over them. "Can you put it on me?"Joey nods his throat dry suddenly causing him unable to talk. He knew he made the right choice when he bought the necklace since it reminds him of Mai. He puts it on her trying not to touch her skin since just the scent of rose mix with vanilla drove his senses crazy. He pulls back quickly shifting from one foot to the other slightly when he pales at the sight of the mistletoe above them.

"Joey what's wrong?" Mai questions seeing her friend pale suddenly gazing upwards at the Christmas decoration. She blushes slightly wondering if Joey is going to kiss her.

He gazes at her a few minutes then brush his lips against her in the briefest of kisses. Her heart flutter at the electricity flowing through them fireworks appears in their minds. Despite its innocent there's hint of desire below it. They pull apart when the need for air came over them. Joey smiles softly repeating his words the day before. "Mai I already have my Christmas present when you show up in my life again after five years. I missed you so much to the point I thought I would have to let you go. I love you Mai."

Mai's eyes widen at the confession kissing him once more. "I love you to Joey."

Joey smirks kissing her nose feeling the shivers going through her while he tells her lovingly "Merry Christmas, Mai."

"Joey, Merry Christmas." She replies snuggling against him. 'The simplest thing is the best gift in the long run.' She thought hazily feeling safe after a long time.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope it's alright even though been a while since last wrote for this pairing. Hint of the accident is a future one-shot I'm going to be doing soon. Happy holidays and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
